Operation: Magic Mistletoe Madness
by Kikeri Ki
Summary: It's the first Christmas in Elicoor. However Roger has started inventing again. we all know how bad that's going to be...however this invention might not be so bad...[oneshot] [CliffxMirage, FaytxMaria, AlbelxNel]


Operation: Magic Mistletoe Madness

_**Summery: oneshot it's the first Christmas that is celebrated on Elicoor II. Meanwhile Roger tries his hand at inventing. Well we all know how bad he is at that…but this invention may have its merits after all… FaytxMaria, AlbelxNel, CliffxMirage **_

**(A/N: Hooray for the oneshots! Lol yeah I've wrote two now…oh well what is a 12 day Christmas break for? I hope you enjoy my first romantic comedy! Please review, I'd like to know what you think about it!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Star Ocean there would be a TV show and a blockbuster movie! So there!**

"So that's Christmas for you," Cliff finished as Nel, and Albel looked at him with blank faces.

"Uh…ok then…but really that doesn't explain why you put a tree up in the corner of the room," Nel said pointing out the large evergreen tree that was sparkling with lights and other ornaments.

Maria sighed, "It's not important. So will you celebrate with us?"

"Yeah pretty please?" Fayt said in a falsely sweet voice.

Nel and Albel looked at each other but nodded. Albel thought a moment and then said grimly, "On one condition maggot,"

"What would that be?" Fayt asked, narrowing his eyes

"That you never use that cute little voice again. It is beyond scary."

"Fair enough," he grinned and he, Mirage, Cliff, and Maria, continued to decorate the room.

_Meanwhile…_

"AHHHH!" Roger screamed as his workstation exploded. He swiftly ducked under the bench and waited for the loud bangs and screeches to stop. When he finally emerged covered in soot he gasped. There lying on the table was a silver-green plant with red berries. It seemed to be emitting a faint glow.

"What's all the racket about?" yelled a voice. Soon Cliff walked in the room and glanced around the battle zone, "uh…on second thought I don't want to know,"

"Hey Cliff what's this?" Roger asked pointing at the plant

"Whoa, perfect! That's mistletoe! It's a Christmas plant. Can we borrow it for our celebration? It would…uh…brighten things up a bit," Cliff exclaimed

"Um…sure?" Roger said warily staring at the plant which still had a silvery aura around it. As Cliff walked out of the room clutching the plant Roger asked him, "hey is that thing _supposed_ to glow?" But Cliff didn't here him, and hung the glowing in the doorway.

"Well that looks darn pretty there!" he exclaimed to himself admiring the plant. It was time for the party, as he stared at the mistletoe, and it seemed almost…hypnotic. Suddenly Mirage walked in the doorway and looked up at the piece of foliage.

"Where did you get the mistle…" her sentence was cut off by Cliff rushing at her, grabbing her around the waist, and kissing her fiercely on the lips, his tongue parted her lips and began exploring the crevices of her mouth. They stayed locked together for almost a minute before pulling apart. Mirage seemed dazed, a rare feat for a Klausian.

"Whoa…I…I don't know where that came from…" he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head guiltily. Mirage looked at him, then smiled and pulled _him _into a kiss.

"Oh I think I know where it came from, just call it a hunch" she smiled devilishly and sat down on the couch, pulling him beside her. He grinned, his secret affection for his partner finally out, and the pleasure of her feeling the same about him.

"Ok then lets get this party started!" Fayt burst in the room and came across Cliff and Mirage, almost seated on top of each other and grinned, "So it finally happened, Cliffy got a girlfriend!" Fayt leaned on the doorway laughing his head off; he didn't notice the shadow behind him.

"Hey Fayt, look up," Cliff said carefully, having finally figured out how the mistletoe worked, and now hoping to get sweet revenge. Fayt looked up and saw the mistletoe and smiled thoughtfully at the piece of plant.

"Now look behind you," Mirage said smiling as she finished Cliff's work. Fayt looked behind him and saw Maria, standing a mere 2 feet behind him. Her heart gave a thump.

"What's going on?" she asked and then saw the mistletoe. She too smiled, and then gave a gasp of shock as Fayt came at her and gave her a kiss much like Cliff's to Mirage. She tensed up but then relaxed as they started a battle of the tongues. He pulled her close to him and then stared into her eyes…for about 5 seconds…then…

"CLIFF! What did you do?" Fayt cried

"Hey, it's not my fault that you get a bit carried away!" Cliff said roaring with laughter.

"Oh Jesus…" Fayt had remembered Maria and turned around to see her with a shocked expression on her face, "Uh…Maria…um…I-I…"

But Maria smiled shyly, and sat down as though nothing had happened, "Next time give me more warning," she smiled slyly. Fayt, who was shocked by this turn of events, though not scared or frightened, sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her even closer.

Suddenly the group heard yelling, followed by a mad scramble by Nel and Albel, to be the first to get through the door,  
"Out-of-my-way-Zelpher!" he growled

"Over my dead body!" she retorted back

"Hey, I think I know a way to get these to SHUT UP, and get together…" Fayt grinned sneakily

"Finally…" Mirage muttered

"Hey you two look up!" Fayt exclaimed

The squabbling pair both looked up at the mistletoe, and back at each other. Within seconds they were locked in a fierce embrace, as though fighting for control over each others mouths. Two minutes later they were kissing as though there were no tomorrow.

"I'm kinda getting worried…" Fayt said, freaked out by the two standing under the mistletoe

"Yeah…this is just scary…" Maria trailed off as Nel and Albel broke apart looking extremely embarrassed.

"What did you maggots do?" Albel yelled

"Nothing that you didn't want!" Cliff yelled back. Albel looked at Nel, and they both turned crimson.

"Hey, look now we have two Crimson Blades!" said Mirage jokingly

"Oh shut it you worm," Albel muttered, but he pulled Nel close, and she blushed again.

"What," Nel asked, pointing at the mistletoe, "is that?"

"It's called mistletoe, when two people are under it, they have to kiss," Maria explained

"Well that says a lot," Albel murmured

"But usually you really don't have to…" Fayt said looking at the dead branch in disbelief.

"So why then did we all have to kiss?" Cliff asked.

"I guess it's just the power of Christmas," Mirage said, pulling Cliff closer.

"You do know that isn't the answer, right?" Maria said

"Yeah I know but it sounds like the right thing to say," Mirage explained

"Whatever," Maria rolled her eyes

"You know our Christmas party is over…"Cliff said

"Wow we wasted the whole thing?" Fayt asked

"Yep,"

"Suppose I'll see you all tomorrow," Maria stood up yawning. Fayt soon followed and gave her a hug

"See you tomorrow," he whispered and they both left the room.

"I wonder what happened to Roger…?" Cliff asked as he and the rest of the group left to dream about the morrow.

_Meanwhile…_

"NOOOOO! Not again!" a scream was heard followed by explosions.

**(A/N: Please review, it's my first time writing anything like this…so I'd really like to get feedback on it)**


End file.
